Peter Parker
School Life Peter started attending Marvel in 2009, joining Sector 6, and had been on the list of attendance since birth due to his parents being members of the CIA. He is one of Marvel's brightest students and has a brilliant scientific mind. Peter attends a few after school clubs: Newsletter, Technology, Academic Science Enrichment and Engineering. Occasionally he'll attends the Games clubs when they playing Chess. He likes to keep busy. Despite how talented he is in various areas of science, after school Peter wants to work for the Daily Bugle. Before Marvel Peter attended Midtown Primary School where he met Harry Osborn. Home Life Peter was the only son born to Richard and Mary Parker, who were both CIA agents. Peter was often left with Aunt and Uncle May and Ben Parker, while his parents were away on missions. This was until he was four years old, and he parents go on a mission to investigate Hydra. Once Hydra realised they were double agents, Peter's parents were killed in a plane crash. From that point on Peter lived with his Uncle Ben, his father's younger brother, and Aunt May, who had never had any children of their own. Ben is a military police officer, and before Peter came into their lives, May worked as a waitress. Although May was anxious at first to become a mother figure to Peter, following a miscarriage she'd previous experienced and remembering how her parents used to tell her that she'd ruined their marriage, she was worried Peter would ruin her and Ben's. May quickly warmed up to Peter though, and if anything his addition to her family strengthened their marriage. Despite his parent's death, Peter has a wonderful home life, and two of his friend, Harry Osborn and Mary Jane Watson, often spend more time with his family than their own. Personal Life Peter has been best friends with Harry Osborn since they were six years old and meet at primary school. When he was ten years old Mary Jane Watson moved next door to him, and they would also talk over their garden fence, however it wouldn't be until they joined Marvel that they became close friends. At Marvel he would join the friend group Spider. A lot of his fellow students don't understand it, given how awkward he can be, but Peter is a very popular person when it comes to dating. He had his first relationship in September 2011, Year 9, when he began dating Gwen Stacy, and it lasted over a year until it ended in November 2012, Year 10. The pair lost their virginity to each other, and Peter was very devoted to her; even though the relationship ended, the two are very close friends. In February 2013, Year 10, Peter started seeing Cindy Moon, in a purely psychical relationship that lasted until June 2013, Year 10. Immediately after Peter and Mary Jane began dating in a four month relationship ending in October 2013, Year 11. Then came Charlie Cooper, starting in November 2013, and ending in January 2014, Year 11. Shortly after breaking up with Charlie, Peter is approached by Felicia Hardy in the middle of lunch who tries to ask him. Peter doesn't get any chance to respond before Harry kisses him and tells him he doesn't want him to date anyone else. Peter had been attracted to Harry for as long as he could remember, and had constantly been dating girls to try and cover up his own feelings. As of January 18 2014, Harry and Peter have been dating. Other than Felicia, Wade Wilson has also expressed his feeling towards Peter, since they became classmates in Year 10, 2012. Harry and Pete are two very different people, and it's a wonder why there's been friends for so long. While Peter is quite quiet and thoughtful, Harry is obnoxious and impulsive. Harry likes to drink and smokes, often with Eddie Brock and Ivan Lang, while Peter has never smoked and cannot hold his liquor. Despite Harry seeming the more dominant one in their relationship, Peter is the top in their sexual relationship. Trivia * Peter is often seen with a camera, he loves photography and is very skilled at it. * He loves both Star Wars and Lord of the Rings Category:11.6 Category:New York Category:LGBTQ Category:Dead Parents